Story of Another Life Time
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Sequel to 'A Blast From the Past' and 'New World New People'. Someone claiming they are a God has decided to interfere with Caitlin, Erin, Sesshomaru, and Kouga's past, not to mention all of Japans. So once again they're out to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

**Story of Another Life Time**

**History**

Sighing Caitlin walked into school. She hated school with all her heart and had almost blow it on, several different times. Suddenly she was tackled from behind by her friend Erin.

"Hi Caitie!" Erin said with her usual cheerful tone.

"Must you insist on hugging me like that?" Caitlin asked in an annoyed monotone. Erin let go and then walked in front of her friend.

Erin was two inches shorted than Caitlin, she wore glasses over her stormy blue eyes. Erin's hair was up in a pony tail that looked white but was actually brown, she had bleached her hair in the front because she liked to stand out.

"Yes I must, I must!" Erin said. Caitlin rolled her blue eyes and then proceeded to her locker. Erin followed her. As she dialed in her combo to her locker it got jammed. Erin kicked her locker and it opened.

"Thanks."

"Yeup! Hurry up, we can't be late to history again or else we'll get in trouble." Erin said.

"Screw History..." Caitlin muttered, but grabbed her History things anyway and followed after Erin. They arrived and found their seats. Caitlin liked the back, and Erin liked the front, so they compramised and sat in the middle of the room on the side closest to the door, for a quick get away.

"Good Morning." the History teacher said as he walked in the room just as the bell rang everyone sat down and class started. "You are going to be paired up with a partner and working on a project of researching your choice of people from Fuedal Japan. Now-" He was interupted by shuffling, everyone was already with their partner. "-I will pair you up, back to your seats." Every one let out a sigh and went back to their seats. Caitlin and Erin didn't bother moving.

"See, this is why I said screw History." Caitlin muttered to Erin who smirked at her friends hate for this class above all. Caitlin opened her notebook and started drawing a picture of her History teacher hanging by his toes upside down while the crows came and picked his still alive flesh from his bones.

"Sesshomaru and Caitlin." Caitlin hadn't heard him. "CAITLIN!" he yelled, Caitlin's head lazily lifted upwards to see her teacher looking at her.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm drawing?" Caitlin asked.

"You are paired with Sesshomaru."

"Yeah yeah, go away." Caitlin said as she went back to her drawing.

"Erin and Kouga. That's it, now, you have the rest of class to find your partner and find who you are going to research. If you can't find anyone then I will assign someone and expect even more work from you people who I assigned than the people who chose their people. There must be one girl and one boy." he explained. "Starting now you have the rest of the class." The teacher sat down as his desk and everyone began moving around.

"You should really pay attention, I mean after all you have one of THE hottest guys in school as your History partner, people are going to be so jealous of you." Erin whispered to her friend as she got up to go find Kouga.

"Like wise for you." Caitlin replied, she had finished her drawing. She ripped out of from her notebook and slid it into the front of her History binder. "Now, who the hell is Sesshomaru?" Caitlin asked as she scanned the room.

"Ahem." a voice said from behind. Caitlin tilted her head back and saw Sesshomaru, upside down of course.

"Oh. So you're Sesshomaru." Caitlin said, she wasn't impressed. "The silent one who doesn't take crap from anyone. Can beat anyone up, but your brother InuYasha." Caitlin said, she did her homework on people who might be a threat to her at some point, meaning Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku had been researched.

Sesshomaru was silent and Caitlin was about to say something else but her hand slipped off the stool and fell backwards, landing on her head.

"OW! Fuck that hurt!" Caitlin growled after he head his the ground.

"Language!" the teacher yelled at her.

"Bite me, Crow eaten loser!" Caitlin yelled at him, referring to her picture.

"Go stand out in the hall." he ordered.

"Happily." she said, then walked outside and stood there with the bucket she had snatched in hand.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I thought that you might be able to get her under control. I'll pick someone out for you since you wont be able to get your partners consent. Why don't you take Lord and Lady of the West, they seem interesting."

Sesshomaru nodded and set to reading up on them. Caitlin was muttering while she was out in the hall.

"Why don't we choose the Lord and Lady of the East?" Kouga asked Erin, who was looking at their choices.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go tell Mr.-"

"YEOUCH! THAT HURT!" Caitlin yelled from the hall way. "LOSER!" Caitlin threw the bucket she had been holding and someone was knocked out. Sesshomaru slid the classroom door opened and look at Caitlin.

"What happened?" he asked in a monotone.

"He stepped on my toe." Caitlin answered. "I mean REALLY hard, so to get even I whacked him with the bucket."

"Cait, you really need a chill pill."

"Well, unfortunatly my meds. are at home. I forgot to take them this morning too." Caitlin added.

"Medication?" Kouga asked.

"It's an inside joke." Caitlin and Erin answered at the same time, then the bell rang and Caitlin grabbed her things from the desk and ran out the door, she had P.E. next and that was one class she liked. Erin followed her friend, but not with as much enthusiasum.

Caitlin was in the boys gym outfit, she always wore the boys uniform, even if the teachers complained, but she didn't care. One day she had even come to school in normal clothes, not school uniform.

"You like P.E. too much." Erin commented dryly as she walked out of the locker room in the girls uniform.

"Nah. Not really, I just like to run around and play games, too much. There is a difference." Caitlin said. Erin rolled her eyes, she loved her friend to death, but sometimes she was just too literal and technical.

Caitlin and Erin grabbed rackets and waited to be assigned to a team. When they were they were with Sesshomaru's bother InuYasha's girlfriend Kagome.

"Hey guys." Kagome said as Caitlin and Erin walked over.

"Hiya Kagome." Caitlin said.

"Hey Kagome." Erin greeted, a little more formally, Caitlin had never been one with formality, she hated it and it hated her back.

I'm on your team, she only wants three-on-three, instead of four-on-four." Kagome explained. Caitlin and Erin nodded, they got in formation and waited for the other team to serve the birdie.

"Zero serving zero." the girl in the right back corner said, she served it to Caitlin who was standing opposite of her. Caitlin watched the birdie then hit it back, the birdie whistled through the air.

"That never gets old." Caitlin said with a smirk as the girls on the other team missed it completely. Erin and Kagome laughed.

"Cait, nothing ever gets old with you around." Erin said.

"It shouldn't! I mean, I'd be a BORING person if things get old! I hate bori-Incoming!" Caitlin said, Erin's attention snapped back to the game, she hit the birdie with a lower swing upwards.

Once over the net the girl closest hit it bacl using the same swing, but with a lot less force. Kagome ran up and hit it hard enough so that the girls didn't see it coming and it hit the ground. Things started to heat up, Kagome, Caitlin, and Erin were all watching the birdie like their lives depended on it.

The whistle blew.

"Alright girls! Hit the showers." the coach yelled at them. Caitlin caught the birdie in her right hand and tossed it into the basket of birdies, then she put her racket in it's spot. Kagome and Erin did the same.

"Too bad we don't have a badmitten team." Kagome commented. "You'd surley get on it Cait." Kagome said. Erin nodded her agreement.

"I'd pass it up. I'm not a team person." Caitlin said, she grabbed a towel from her locker and walked into the showers, she had also grabbed some shampoo, it was Ocean Breeze scented. Erin grabbed her own shampoo then followed suit, Kagome did the same.

Before the bell rang Kagome, Erin, and Caitlin were all dressed in their normal clothes, it was their free period and since they already had their work for the rest of the day they were going to leave. 'Were' being the key word.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sesshomaru asked as he came up from behind Caitlin.

"Uh..Home." Caitlin answered.

"Same question." Kouga said to Erin.

"Same answer." Erin said back.

"Kagome! Wait for me!" InuYasha yelled as he ran over to Kagome. He had silver hair just like his brothers, but not as long and his eyes showed much more emotion than Sesshomaru's.

"There you are InuYasha." Kagome said, InuYasha wrapped an arm around Kagome shoulders. "Catch up if you can." Kagome added. Caitlin and Erin nodded, then turned to their History partners.

"So, who do we have?" Caitlin asked.

"Lord and Lady of the West." Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay, that makes it simple. You will take the Lord and I will take the Lady, we are free to look them up how ever we want and when we get enough information we will set a date and make the project. Sound good?" Caitlin asked, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Sound good to you?" Erin asked Kouga.

"Works for me." Kouga answered.

"Good. Later!" Both girls said, then ran to catch up with Kagome and InuYasha. Soon enough they were all walking together and InuYasha was sulking because Kagome wouldn't let him kiss her when they were with people.

"So, how did you two end up with Sesshomaru and Kouga as History parners?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know but as long as he does his half of the work I don't care." Caitlin answered, she could have cared less who she had been partnered with, if it were someone like Hojo, she would have acted like she was sick and had him do all the work.

"I guess he figured that since we didn't talk it'd be a good chance to get to know each other and see if we would kill each other." Erin answered, in her own way.

"Kagome, I want to take you somewhere new." InuYasha said.

"All right. Well, InuYasha's going to sulk a lot more if we stay together," Kagome began, "So how about we split up, you two go home or something, and InuYasha can take me where ever he's going to take me?" Kagome asked.

Caitlin snuck over to InuYasha, she looked at him criticlly. "Did you do it?" Caitlin asked quietly. InuYasha imediatly turned as red as his T-Shirt and pants.

"Not yet." InuYasha answered.

"Do it already!" Caitlin growled at him.

"That's what I'm going to do, once you two are gone!" InuYasha growled back at her.

"Works for us." Caitlin answered Kagome's question right when Erin opened her mouth to say something. "We'll see you at school tomorrow." Caitlin added. Then she started dragging Erin away.

"Cait! What're you doing!?" Erin asked as she was being dragged.

"InuYasha is going to purpose to Kagome, and in order for him to do that we have to be away from him. So I think you can live without seeing Kagome for today, don't you?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh! He is! Kagome will be so surprised!" Erin exclaimed, her blue eyes gleaming excitedly for her friend.

"Yeah, now how about we go over to my house and get working on that project? The sooner it's do-" Caitlin's phone started ringing, playing 'Chop Suey' by System Of A Down. She dug out her ice blue cell phone. "Hello?" Caitlin asked.

'_Caitlin! Erin!_' Kagome's excited voice rang out. Caitlin imediatly put it on speaker phone so Erin could hear. '_InuYasha purposed!_'

"Congrats Kagome!" Caitlin said.

"Yes! Congradulations!" Erin agreed. "What's the ring look like?"

'_It's rubies and diamonds! It beautiful._' Kagome added more to InuYasha than Caitlin and Erin.

"Well Kagome, I think we'll let you go so that you can tell InuYasha you love him, properly. Bye Kagome."

"Bye!" Erin yelled as Caitlin hung up the phone, Caitlin felt Erin fling herself onto her friend. Caitlin sighed, she knew that this had been coming for a while now. "I'm so happy for her!"

"Yeah, and I'll be happy for me when you get offa me." Erin got off her friend and then Caitlin shook her arm, Erin had cut off the circulation to it when she had clung to it. "Now c'mon."

They walked off and started to Caitlin's house, which was almost on the other side of town, so Erin didn't see why she went to the high school she did. They got on a bus and Caitlin paid both their fares, after the bus started off Caitlin and Erin found seats, their bookbags were heavy from all the stuff they had in them.

Caitlin had mostly math, she loved numbers, it was like a universal language between all the different cultures, they all had numbers in them, at some point.

Erin had a lot of ELA. Both loved to write, but Erin asked for a lot more tips than Caitlin did. She wanted to be the best that she could be, and she wanted to get her first book published when she was 18 at least.

On the 6th stop both girls got off and walked a little ways down the street to Caitlin's house. Her house wasn't that big, but it was just right. Four people lived there, Caitlin, her mom Jen, her step dad Tim, and her little sister Morgan.

No one was home. Morgan was still at school and everyone else was at work. Caitlin went upstairs and got her laptop, then she hooked it into the internet. Erin went into the kitchen and got snacks. When she came out Caitlin was signing into the internet on her desktop.

"You'll use the desktop and I'll use my laptop, sound good?"

"Works for me." Erin answered then brought up internet explorer.

Erin went to Google and typed in her search. A picture popped up, it was painted of the Lord and the Lady. Erin rubbed her eyes and blinked several times before lookinat it again. The lady looked just like her, only older and the Lord looked just like Kouga, only taller and more mature.

"This is SEVERLY creepy." Erin muttered.

"What?" Caitlin asked as she looked away from her laptop and apple she had been eating.

"They look JUST like Kouga and I." Erin answered as she turned the monitor so that Caitlin could see it. She spit out her apple and it covered Erin's face.

"Sorry." Caitlin said. "It does..." Caitlin agreed. Erin took Caitlin's shirt and wiped her face clean. "This is my favorite shirt! Damn bitch..."

"Then you shouldn't have spit the apple all over me." Erin retorted.

"Then you shouldn't have shown that picture to me while I had food in my mouth!"

"Then you shouldn't have looked!"

"You shouldn't have told me anything!"

"You shouldn't have let me use your computer!"

"You shouldn't have accepted the offer!"

"You shouldn't have offered!"

"You shouldn't have come over!"

"You shouldn't have invited me over!"

"You shouldn't have accepted the offer!"

"You shouldn't have...damn you, I'm out of 'you shouldn't haves'. You won."

"Ha. My house my rules." Caitlin said.

Suddenly there were two people in Caitlin's living room. One looked like an older Sesshomaru and one looked like an older Kouga.

"What the hell!?" Caitlin and Erin asked at the same then looked at each other.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha. _

_Okay, I know I said I was going to stop at two, but re-reading the last chapter it gave me an idea. Damn you Kat...Anyways PLEASE review! I feel lonley when people don't review, besides, we all like reviews._

_Later,_

_Kaos_

_Kat- YES!!! I LOVE YOU AKI! -glomps Aki-_

_GET OFFA ME WOMAN!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story of Another Life Time**

**Your Past Selves**

Caitlin and Erin were staring at the two men in the middle of the room. Caitlin walked over to the Sesshomaru and poked him. He watched her carefully. Erin walked over to the Kouga and was looking him up and down, both men looked at each other.

"Holy shit, they're real..." Caitlin whispered. "What's your name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"AH! NO WAY!" Caitlin said, her blue eyes were wide and Sesshomaru was utterly confused.

"Okay, yours?" Erin asked.

"Kouga."

"TO WEIRD!" Erin and Caitlin dove behind the couch and peeked out at the two men.

"This can't be real. We're dreaming and this is just a figment of the dream." Caitlin said logiclly.

"If it were a dream then we'd be awake now from the shock of them just appearing outta no where. There's no way it's a d-OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Erin yelled at her.

"Just seeing if you'd wake up." Caitlin answered simply.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think we're in the Fuedal Era any more." Kouga whispered.

"Okay, then did Caitlin transport us here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Caitlin asked as she popped up from behind the couch. Sesshomaru and Kouga looked over at them.

"Uh-oh." Both men said.

"Okay, we seriously missed something." Erin chimed in.

"If you're Caitlin, then you're Erin." Kouga said.

"Uhm, how'd you two know our names?" Caitlin asked, then three more people appeared in Caitlin's living room. There was an older and taller version of Caitlin and a taller and older version of Erin.

"Huh!? How the hell did I get here!? I didn't use my Time Powers!" the older Caitlin said. Then Caitlin spotted Caitlin and Erin behind the couch. "Uh-oh..."

"What?" the older Erin asked, Caitlin pointed to the two other girls. "Uh-oh..." Erin agrred. Just then the younger Sesshomaru and Kouga walked into Caitlin's house.

"What the hell?" Kouga asked.

"Enough!" the thrid person that had come with Caitlin and Erin said. Everyone looked at him.

They were shorter than the older Sesshomaru and Caitlin, but not as short as the older Erin and Kouga. It was a man with black hair and orange eyes, they had a mark on their forhead, but none of them knew what it was.

"Who the hell are you?" both Caitlin's asked at the same time.

"I am a God, and you all will bow to me." he answered, then he held his hand out. Both Caitlins, both Sesshomarus, both Kougas and both Erins were hit with the light that exploded from his hand. "I have banished you all to this time, I will take control of the old times, and you will have to suffer with the consequences." Then he was gone.

"That hurt..." the Erins chimed.

"Any one want to tell us what's going on?" the younger Sesshomaru asked.

"We will." the older Kouga said. "But Erin, the older one, needs to sit down." he added.

"Hop a squat." the younger Caitlin said as she motioned around the room for Erin to sit down some where.

"I remember that saying." the older Caitlin said. Erin and Kouga were looking at the older Erin.

"Whose the father?" Kouga (younger) asked, they had noticed that she was expecting.

"He is." Erin answered as she pointed to Kouga who was sitting next to her.

"WHAT!?" Erin and kouga asked at the same time, completely amazed, and shocked.

"Okay, sit down somewhere and we'll tell you! God I hate teenagers..." Caitlin muttered.

"Imagine what it's like to be one." the other Caitlin chimed in.

"I was, two years ago." Caitlin said.

"Oh. And you hate us already? Oh, now I feel bad, bad teenager." Caitlin said sarcasticlly as she sat down where she had been before. She picked up her laptop and set in on her lap.

"Alright. Now, we are from the past, Lord and Lady of the West, and Lord and Lady of the East." Kouga began. Caitlin and Erin looked at each other, then went to their older selves.

"HELP US WITH OUR HISTORY PROJECT!" they yelled together.

"Shut up!" the older Caitlin growled. "Sit back down and let Kouga continue!" They reluctantly did as they were told.

"Anyways, we were sent here by that man whose name is Malicai. He thinks himself a God, but he's only a powerful demon that even we are having trouble taking care of. Now we are all back in the future with you four, you are our next lives." Kouga explained.

"Though I don't know how that bastard got here, as long as I'm around he's not supposed to be able to use his Time Powers." Caitlin said, then the younger Sesshomaru piped in.

"Maybe he's not using powers, as you call them, maybe he's using technology." he said.

The older Erin looked at the older Caitlin, "Told ya.."

"Shut up fatty." Caitlin growled at her friend.

"I am not fat! It's the kid!" Erin defended.

"Yeah, but it's making YOU fat."

"Okay! Enough!" the older Sesshomaru ordered.

The younger Caitlin leaned over to the younger Sesshomaru. "If you grow up and look like that, you wont look half bad." she said. He looked at her with a 'are you serious?' look.

"We need nicknames, and you need clothes that make you fit in." Erin added to the others.

"I call Aki!" the older Caitlin said.

"Hey! I wanna be Aki! Fine, I'll be...Hotaru!"

"Kat!" The younger Erin said, claiming the name.

"Then I'll be Majo. " the older Erin said.

"Sessh." the older, not half bad looking, Sesshomaru said.

"Shiro." the younger Sesshomaru said.

"Ko." the older Kouga claimed.

"Matsu." the younger Kouga said. Everyone looked at him. "I like pine trees." he said. Everyone just looked away.

"Well, now for clothes." Hotaru said. She lead the girls to her room and threw clothes at them. Aki ended up choosing a black shirt that said 'I could listen to what you're saying but I'd rather jump rope with Barbed Wire' and a pair of black pants that reached down to the ground and showing nothing of her leg shape.

Majo chose a forest green shirt that said 'I'm out of my mind, please leave a message.', and a pair of camo pants on, they didn't quite fit, but that was the best she could do condiering the fact that Majo pregnant.

Hotaru had also changed out of her other shirt and put a new one on that said 'Silence is GOLDEN, but duct tape is SILVER.', it was black.

"Awesome." Aki said to Hotaru.

"Oh yes, totally." Hotaru agreed.

"Let's get back downstairs. We're going to have to teach you and Kat to fight." Majo said.

"What? Why?" Hotaru asked.

"That God is going to come back here to kill us, and probably kill you, if he does that who knows how many years it will be before we're...you're reborn again. Besides, it's not fun to die." Aki added.

"How do you know?"

"I've died before."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Would I lie?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

Aki, Hotaru, and Majo walked downstairs, there Sessh and Ko were still in their usual attire. Hotaru looked at Shiro.

"You haven't gone and gotten them clothes yet?" she asked.

"No." he said plainly. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to go get them clothes?" Hotaru asked.

"Now." Matsu answered for Shiro. "But I don't think either of us has anything for either to wear, they're like twice our size."

"Probably in other places too." Kat whispered over to Hotaru. She had been taking a drink and then spit it out all over herself. Kat snickered.

"What's your issue!?" Hotaru growled at Kat who was sent into hysterics. Hotaru rolled her eyes, luckily it didn't get on her shirt, but it did get on her pants. "First my fuckin' shirt, and now my pants. What's next? My underwear?" Hotaru growled, then walked back upstairs to put on a pair of clean pants. Kat went into even worse hysterics.

"Breathe." Majo ordered as she slapped Kat on the back. Kat took a deep breath and her face color slowly returned to normal.

"You have any idea what size clothes you are?" Matsu asked Ko.

"Last time we were in this time period...nope. No clue." Ko answered.

"Yeah, they wouldn't fit my clothes."

"Or mine."

"Arg. I can't believe I'm buying strangers clothes..." Hotaru muttered, she walked back upstairs and came down with a wallet. It had the word savings written across it.

"How much money do you have in there, Hotaru?" Aki asked.

"Over 100 dollars, I know that much, most of it is change. Anyways, Mastu, Shiro, take their measurements and then go get them clothes that you think will suit them." Hotaru ordered as she tossed over her wallet. Shiro caught it in one hand and almost dropped it because of the weight.

"Too much change." Shiro muttered, Shiro and Matsu set off in search of a tape measure, leaving the others alone.

"Then take it to a coin star and get cash." Hotaru retorted. "Now, Aki and Sessh, will you help me with my History project?" Hotaru asked as she batted her eye lashes.

Aki and Sessh looked at each other and then back at Hotaru.

"No." they both answered.

"Fuck you too then." Hotaru went back to her laptop and resumed the work on her project. "Done." she annouced 5 minutes later.

"Already?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, wanna see it?" Hotaru asked. She turned her laptop to Kat and Kat rolled her eyes. In big, black, bolded letters the words 'Fuck History' were clear on her laptop screen.

"I should have seen that coming." Aki muttered. "Okay, look, enough with the crude sarcasm, do your stupid history project and get it done and over with."

"Make me."

"I don't make trash, I burn it."

"You trying to imply something?"

"Yeah, you're just trash."

"And you're a whore."

"...What?"

"You heard me."

"Okay! That's enough!" Majo and Kat said, Majo grabbed Aki, and Kat grabbed Hotaru. Both were trying to get at each other, and Aki was actually getting some where.

"Uhm, Ko, little help!" Majo said as she slid across the floor. Ko grabbed Majo's waist and started to hold Aki back from killing Hotaru.

"Arg! I'm going back to m-!" Aki began, then Sessh noticed something.

"There is nothing about the seperate lords and ladies." he said, indecating the page that Kat had been on in the website.

"What?" Everyone, including Shiro and Mastu who had just come into the room, having finally found the tape measure.

"Our whole history was erased, now there's one single ruler." Sessh answered.

"Damn it. That bastard has already changed history." Aki muttered.

"And something's been done to the future." Majo said as she looked outside. Everyone walked back over and gaped at what had changed.

Everything was completely different. It wasn't even a good different, it was a bad different.

"If this is what happens when who ever this 'God' person is takes over all four lands, then I don't like it and I want you guys to rule, as much as I hate to say it." Hotaru piped in as she started wide eyes at the scenery in front of her. Not liking it one bit. "I wonder if there's any hot chocolate." she added more to herself than any one else.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha._

_Okay, end of chapter two, and am I going to get ANY reviews for this story!? I've only got one! Is my writing not good enough for reviews or something, or are all of you afraid to show that you actually read this story? Whatever the reason it makes me feel like my ideas aren't worth anything and it pisses me off! SO REVIEW DAMN IT! Or else I'll find the damned Teletubbies theme song and put it in the Authors Notes over and over again until I start getting reviews! So please, save yourself from the dreadful Teletubbies and REVIEW. Hell! I'll add in the Barney theme song! Or the powerful puff girls! Or Sponge bob! OR SOMETHING! I WANT REVIEWS! _

_I've been told that my ideas are stupid, and I would actually like someone BESIDES my friend to tell me otherwise and so far, I'm starting to think that they ARE stupid, and that takes a LOT._

_So, in order to save me from thinking I'm a complete total idiot, dumbass, stupid head, and more, REVIEW. And if not for me, for the characters in this story. They need encouragement to keep showing up for work everyday, and their pay is meager, being 50 cents a chapter. So please review saying they did a good job and that you can't wait for the next chapter, but please, don't say 'update soon' that just pisses them all off. How would you like to be rushed? It's not fun! So don't do it! You CAN say 'Can't wait for the update!' things like that, but don't say 'update soon' it's just annoying._

_Please Review._

_Thanks for Reveiwing the ONE PERSON WHO DID!_

_Later,_

_A Dead Serious Kaos_

_(P.S. I HATE THE TELETUBBIES AND BARNEY!!!! )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Story of Another Life Time**

**A Bad New World**

"What the hell do you mean you wonder if there's any hot chocolate?!" Aki asked.

"I can't wonder if there's any chocolate beverages in my house?" Hotaru asked. "Besides, looking at that it makes me thristy! Whose up for hot chocolate?!" Hotaru asked.

"Oooh! I am! I am!" Majo and Kat said at the same time.

"There's no time. We have to get back and set this right." Ko said to Majo. Majo sighed.

"You're right, but what can I do in this condition? If I do anything I might loose them." she explained.

"Right in between and rock and a hard place. Really sucks don't it?" Kat asked as she looked at Majo's stomach. "Okay, one question. Matsu in this time is actually the reincarnation of Ko from your time, does that mean we're going to hook up and have a kid?"

"I don't know." Majo and Ko answered at the same time.

"Well if we do, it'd be really creepy." Kat said, then walked into the kitchen. Ko and Majo rolled their eyes, but knew how she was feeling. She had never really met Matsu before the assignment and didn't know him well. That was something they all knew was going to change, especially if they were going to set things straight.

"We have a problem." Matsu said as he walked in the door, Shiro was right behind him.

"Which is?" Aki asked.

"Matsu and Shiro can't be seen. It's like they don't exist." Sessh answered.

"Damn it." Aki cursed then she started pacing.

"What?" Majo asked.

"There are already side effects, I didn't think they'd start so soon." Aki answered. "Us being here has, and will continue to change the history, probably even of the world. Unless we go back now things will not go back to normal, ever."

"You sure know a lot about Time Travel, fasinating subject." Hotaru commented.

"Where's the hot chocolate?" Majo asked.

"Yeah, about that, we can't lift it. Every time we try to touch anything, anywhere, our hands just pass through it. Hell! We even walked through the wall! It's like we're fading from..." Kat trailed off as it registered in her mind.

"We are. We're fading from existance. Matsu and Shiro are proof of that. The only reason that they can see us is because we're them." Hotaru said. "I know my share on it as well." Hotaru answered Aki's questioning look.

"Good point, it is fascinating isn't it. Now, we have to go back. Sessh, Ko, Majo, you know the drill." Aki added to the three other people in the room, aside from the teenagers. Aki closed her eyes and her Time Key appeared in her hand. There was a increasingly bright glow, but when they opened their eyes they were still in the future.

"What the hell was that?" Hotaru asked.

"It didn't work." Aki said, completely oblivious to the fact that Hotaru had asked her something. "That damned bastard! I can't believe that he has that ability! He MUST have Time Powers if I can't use mine...it also means that he's still alive in this time..." Aki said. She looked at Hotaru, Shiro, Matsu, and Kat, they were getting worse and worse by the second. "There's nothing that I can do..."

"We'll just have to go and kick that fake ass gods ass!" Hotaru said as she tried to crack her knuckles, but her hands passed right though each other. A fact that didn't fill her with hope.

"You can't even touch your own hands. How do you expect to do that?" Ko asked.

"Shut up..."

"What can you do anyways? You're humans just like us." Matsu said.

"That's where you're wrong." Sessh interjected. "We're not human. We all are demons and Majo is a half-demon. We are far stronger than anyone else in this Time."

"Awww man! Why didn't I figure that out before?! That would explain those powers of yours, and the pointy ears." Hotaru pointed to Sessh, Aki, Majo, and Ko's pointed ears. "At first I thought you were elves or something like that."

"..." Everyone just looked at her.

"What?" she asked. "Well, how mu-" Hotaru, Matsu, Sessh, and Kat all disappeared. The other were highly alarmed.

"I think that answered the question that she was going to ask." Majo muttered.

"Yeah. We have set history right, or else this Time will be completely doomed." Aki said.

"First things first, we have to find out where that damn God is." Ko added.

"Yes, and let's go back to our names." Sessh added.

"Agreed." the other three said. Then set to work.

After about three hours of intensive looking they were still looking, but Majo had a lead, not a big one, but one big enough to narrow the search down.

"Alright well we know that he's going to have a palace in all four of the lands, and he no doubt isn't using ours, or the others. We know too much about them. Way to risky for someone like him." Aki said.

"There's been reports of what's-his-name going under ground and not coming up for weeks, maybe months. Maybe he's acutally under our feet." Majo said as she looked at her feet, then she lifted her feet up.

"Who knows? He covers his tracks well." Sessh said.

"Okay well, I'm thinking that we need a little fun in this time, so what do you say that we go kick some ass?" Aki asked.

"Where?" Ko asked.

"There." Aki pointed to a fortress off in the distance. It towered into the sky and looked like a good place to kick ass.

"That was not there before..." Majo said.

"Well let's go there BEFORE it disappears again! I'm aching to hurt someone." Aki added, then she cracked her knuckles. "Who would have thought that I would be able to make myself pissed off?" Aki asked with a smirk.

"I did." Everyone else in the room answered with sweatdrops rolling down their heads.

"Shut up..." Aki growled at them.

"Well, either way, I can't go. There's no way that the kid would live through this." Majo said.

"True enough. You can stay here and...try to find any information that might help us." Ko said.

"Use your cell phone." Aki added.

"They're long over due for payment, it's probably shut off." Majo said.

"No. I modified them so that they don't need a service." Aki said. "Well, let's go!" Aki added, then she threw open the door and ran from the house. With Sessh and Ko right on her heels.

Majo turned back to the computer and started typing in searches.

As the small three-person group neared the tower they saw that it was easily the tallest thing in Tokyo. It had multiple achitectures, all of different times in Japanese history. It looked sorta like pokla dots.

"I suppose we had better get our weapons." Aki said, she held her hand out and her fang sword appeared in her hand, Sessh and Ko did the same and their weapons appeared as well. "Too bad we can't get our armor..." Aki muttered.

"Let's not get started on what we don't have..." Ko muttered.

"Right." Aki said.

"Let's go." Sessh said. All three flung open the doors of the Tower and walked inside. The guards outside where already dead, thanks to Aki and her really wanting to hurt someone.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha._

_Okay...here's the next chapter and next time, say hello to Theme Song Hell._

_Later,_

_Kaos_


End file.
